This invention relates to an illuminated ornament such as a necklace, a belt or the like, particularly to an illumination apparatus for the purpose of illuminating an ornamental element such as a pendant of a necklace, a belt buckle or the like.
The technology to provide illuminating light bulbs in ornamental elements such as earrings, necklaces, belt buckles or the like to increase the brightness of the elements is known in the art. Examples of these ornamental elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,324, 3,624,384 and 4,605,882.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,324 discloses an ornamental article of neckwear which includes a pendant incorporating a lamp, an elongated casing carrying a dry cell, and an elongated flexible looped conductor electrically interconnecting the elongated casing and the lamp of the pendant to form a ring member. In this article, the casing holding the dry cell is separated from the housing holding the lamp.